helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Glove
Introduction Black Glove is the owner of a casino in the Finsel slums. He has several underground gambling houses, drawing gamblers and businessmen from far and wide. It is said that he was an orphan who suddenly showed up in Finsel at the age of 10, using wits and trickery to make a fortune and open a casino. His name comes from his black gloves, which he never removes. Perhaps because they hide a secret of his past... First meeting "So how much did this dress cost you?" *'Unpleasant (+30)' *You bet Mom's Opinion The casino...owner? What kind of people do you know? He is good looking, and looks quite rich...But no, even if he pursues you seriously, you can not say yes to him, do you understand? I didn't train you to be a casino owner's wife! This kind of man, who is born ordinary and stays in the casino all day, is full of sweet talking for sure. You have to control yourself. Do you hear me? The Ellensteins do not run casinos, not now or ever! Q&A Favor Prize Favor Quest Notes * He is a romanceable character. * It is later revealed that Blackgloves runs a human trafficking ring, but Magda does not inform anyone about this. ** In an effort to make him more likeable, a letter claiming Black Glove does not condone or participate in rape or human trafficking was sent to the mailbox. In the letter Black Glove lies about the events of Ch. 5 quest, Lend a Hand. It was not well received by players. **The letter is titled "Letter from Mr. Black" and reads: :::Human trafficking in the casino? Kitten... You must have some misunderstanding. There is no human trafficking in the casino. How could I be involved in that illegal business? But compared to your life in a noble's mansion, life in the slums in different. Gamblers decide the rules of their bets before starting. While I am the casino owner, I can't interfere. Would you like to know how disgusted I am when I see things like this? - Black Glove * He has a younger sister, named Celia. It is noted that she doesn't have a last name, so they are probably from a merchant family or civilian family * He ran away from home, ditching his given name in hopes of a fresh start. He claims that if he met anyone from his family, especially his sister, large problems may arise. * Blackgloves' often likens Magda to the kitten in the tavern. ** Shana named the kitten Magda because Black Glove's nickname for Magda Ellenstein is Kitten.Rose and Pudding * In Chapter 9, he sends Magda a letter regarding her and Alan's relationship, and it's hinted that he's jealous of how close they are. * In Chapter 10, his attempt at apologising by hiding a rose and note in Hosta's poetry book, goes unnoticed until Hosta points it out. * His favorite gemstone is tiger's eye.Jewellery Banquet II * He has a strong relationship with Shana. Category:Characters Category:Slum Category:Lawful Evil Category:Water Category:Conservatism